Crónicas Bi-Dimensionales
by Loversfan
Summary: Todos tenemos sueños, algunos son difíciles de cumplir, y más cuando tu familia esta de por medio, Miguel Ángel sabe esto a la perfección, pero a pesar de todo, siempre habrá alguien que estará a tu lado apoyandote. Serie de historias basadas en mi fic "Guerra Bi-Dimensional".
1. Lágrimas de un ángel

**Hola amigos, la verdad no pude resistir, y en mi mente esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza, es un fic que tiene lugar un año antes de que estalle la guerra, espero les guste :D. Ah y otra cosa, las Tortugas Ninja NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

Crónicas Bi-Dimensionale: Lágrimas de un ángel

Nueva York, 2011, 21:27 hrs, Zona M

Es de noche en Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, y vaya que es verdad, porque se puede observar en las calles a los habitantes de la zona M ir de un lado al otro, algunos van a sus hogares, otros a divertirse, y otros simplemente se pasean por la ciudad a pesar de la hora que es, la brisa aunque es suave, se siente fría, lo que obliga a los mutantes a portar un suéter o alguna prenda que los proteja del aire helado. Pero en la azotea de una casa, para ser precisos en la residencia Hamato, una tortuga está sentada casi en la orilla, se trata de Miguel Ángel, el miembro más pequeño de la familia, el chico de bandana naranja, viste su pijama la cual consiste en un short azul marino con detalles naranjas y una playera naranja sin mangas, estaba descalzo, su pierna derecha esta vendada, en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo tiene un pequeño vendaje, además de que se pueden apreciar algunos moretones y rasguños cicatrizados en su cuerpo, de su lado derecho se encuentra una muleta, pero lo que más resaltaba, eran sus ojos rojos, al parecer ha estado llorando, su semblante triste y su bandana con rastros de lágrimas lo delatan, la pregunta es ¿qué hacía el pequeño allá arriba a esta hora y con este frío en esas condiciones?

Bueno, todo empezó hace tres semanas, cuando él y Pete, su mejor amigo se dirigían a sus hogares...

-Oye Pete ¿tú también quieres asistir a la preparatoria Roosevelt verdad?- pregunto la tortuga a su amigo

-Si Mikey, aunque no te mentiré, el examen de admisión me pone nervioso- contesto Pete un poco preocupado

-No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, además tengo como hermano a Donnie, una de las mentes más brillantes de la escuela, podemos pedirle que nos ayude a estudiar-

-Eso sería genial Mikey, pero ¿crees qué acepte ayudarnos?-

-Claro que si, Donnie es amable y tratándose de la escuela siempre me ayuda, bueno a veces-

Ambos chicos hablaban sobre los planes que tenían, cuando de repente, un toro mutante alto y de complexión robusta, acompañado de otros 3 chicos mutantes, se pararon frente a ellos, y al verlos, Pete se estremeció, en cambio Mikey se detuvo de inmediato

-Miren nada más, a quien tenemos aquí, a Pigeon y a Hamato, que patético- hablo el toro con un tono déspota, sus amigos solo se burlaron

-Hola Theodore, con permiso- Pete tomo la mano de Mikey tratando de alejarse, pero el toro dio un pisotón frente a ellos para evitar que se fueran

-Oigan chicos- olfateo Theodore para después dirigirse a sus amigos- algo apesta ¿no creen?- sus amigos lo imitaron para después asentir con su cabeza- es un olor repulsivo y asqueroso, ¿qué podrá ser? ah ya tengo la respuesta...- el toro dirigió su vista hacia la tortuga- ese olor es a ¡HUMANO!-

-Por favor Theodore, no empieces de nuevo, ¿en qué te afecta a ti qué me interesen los humanos?- contesto Mikey

-Hamato, Hamato, Hamato, dejemos clara una cosa, los humanos son unas pestes que se creen mejores que nosotros, por eso...- se acerco al pequeño para mirarlo cara a cara- no soportó a los que tienen el estúpido interés en ellos- ante esas palabras, el ninja apretó sus puños con fuerza, su mirada mostraba enojo

-Mikey, cálmate no vale la...- antes de que Pete terminará Mikey le lanzó su mochila de golpe, ante esta acción Pete se sorprendio

-¡¿En qué te basas para decir algo así?!- exclamo Mikey enfadado, no era la primera vez que insultaban su interés por los humanos- apuesto a que ni siquiera has visto a un humano-

-No necesito verlos para saber que son escoria- afirmo Theodore

-¡¿Cómo puedes juzgar algo si conocerlo?! ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices!- contesto firme Mikey. Ante la respuesta del chico, Pete se aterró, no era la primera vez que presenciaba esto así que ya sabía lo que sucedería. En cambio el toro se puso furioso, sus amigos solo se quedaron atónitos, nadie se atrevía a desafiar a Theodore por una razón...

-Mikey, mejor vámonos- sugirió Pete

-¡Tú no te metas gallina!- empujo bruscamente el toro a la paloma, tirándolo al piso

-¡CON MI AMIGO NO TE METAS!- Mikey hizo lo impensable...golpeo a Theodore en la cara, lo cual lo hizo retroceder. Pete y los amigos de Theodore se quedaron en shock, las cosas no iban a acabar bien

-Tienes agallas Hamato... ¡Pero yo me encargaré de quitártelas!- se reincorporo el toro dispuesto a darle un golpe, el cual la tortuga lo esquivo rápidamente

-_Rayos, esta fúrico, debo alejarlo a él y a sus amigos de Pete antes de que lo lastimen_- pensó el ninja, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió- ¡Inténtalo si crees que puedes!- exclamo Mikey en un tono burlón para luego alejarse de ahí

-Grrr ¡Todos sobre él!- el toro y sus secuaces fueron tras el pequeño

-¡MIKEY!- exclamo Pete- ay no, esto no acabará bien, debo hacer algo- la paloma los siguió mientras sacaba su celular

Mikey huía por las calles de Nueva York, esquivando a los mutantes, cruzando las avenidas, saltando los obstáculos, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde quería... "La Protección". Consciente de que estaba acorralado, se dio la vuelta y se preparo para enfrentar a Theodore y a su banda, siempre lo molestaban por su idea de los humanos, de hecho no eran los únicos, solo que nadie se atrevía a golpear a Miguel Ángel por ser el hermanito de Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello Hamato, pero ahora ellos no estaban para proteger al pequeño, así que estaba consciente de que esta era su oportunidad para darle una paliza al enano, o al menos eso creían.

-No tienes escapatoria Hamato, he esperado mucho para esto- dijo el toro mientras tronaba los huesos de sus puños- y voy a disfrutar esto - después se fue contra el pequeño, el cual esquivo su puño, para después darle una patada que lo tiro al suelo, ante esta acción, Theodore se enfado más- ¡NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO IDIOTAS, ATAQUEN, ES SOLO UN MOCOSO!-

Los secuaces de Theodore fueron directo a Mikey, pero el ninja los esquivo con facilidad, luego empezó a atacar a sus agresores, no fue muy difícil para él dejarlos fuera de combate, después de todo, era un ninja en entrenamiento, y a pesar de ser aun un discípulo, era muy ágil y veloz. Theodore jamás se imagino que el pequeño pudiera pelear de esa manera, al verlo derrotar a sus amigos con gran facilidad, decidió tomar cartas en el asuntó, por lo que cuando Mikey estaba distraído defendiéndose, lo embistió contra el muro, para después tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo lejos, lo que le causo raspones en sus rodillas, y antes de un segundo ataque, Mikey reacciono a tiempo para hacerle frente, detuvo el puñetazo que el bravucón se proponía a darle, para después tomarlo de la muñeca, y de una barrida derribarlo, para luego inmovilizarlo.

-¡Ya basta Theodore! ¡Te he vencido a ti y a tus amigos! Se acabo- dijo Mikey firmemente

-¡No Hamato! ¡Es solo el comienzo!- al termina, con la mano que tenía libre, agarro tierra del piso y se la lanzó a Mikey, lo que ocasiono que por cubrirse la cara, soltará la mano del toro y este aprovecho eso y le dio una patada fuerte en el abdomen, el impacto lo hizo retorcerse, pero después de eso, otro golpe en la cara llego sorpresivamente, lo cual lo lanzó hacia el muro, estrellándolo.

La banda de Theodore quien a pesar de la paliza que Mikey les dio, lograron reincorporarse durante el combate que su jefe tuvo con Hamato para ir contra el ninja, el cual logró ponerse de pie a tiempo a pesar de tambalearse, ahora todos lo atacaban sin dudar, pero Mikey no iba a dejarse caer fácilmente, seguía peleando, pero su condición empeoraba, y más porque uno de los miembros de la banda sacó de entre sus cosas un bate de beisbol y en una de esas, logró golpear la rodilla y la pierna derecha del ninja, lo cual causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, ya en el suelo, los 3 chicos comenzaron a golpearlo con todas sus fuerza, y antes de darle el último golpe, Theodore detuvo la mano de uno de sus amigos.

-Aguarda Ben, déjame acabar con este tonto yo mismo- sonrió perversamente Theodore acercándose lentamente hacia la tortuga- ya viste lo que les pasa a los tontos que se atreven a desafiarme, no espera, esto es lo que les pasa a los idiotas que creen esa ridícula utopía de que los humanos pueden convivir con nosotros, así que ¿ya aprendiste la lección, Hamato?-

-Aquí, él ún-nico idi-ota q-que no ha aprend-dido... eres TÚ- contesto Mikey firme aunque entrecortado, con trabajos podía respirar, se apoyo con sus brazos para lentamente reincorporarse, mirando a los ojos a Theodore- no importa, l-lo que di-gas tú o los de-más, yo... jamás deja-ré de creer en mi su-eño, no renunciaré a él, ni mu-cho men-nos por idio-tas como tú, yo... pel-learé por él, has-ta el final - al escucharlo, el toro se quedó atónito, admitía que el niño tenía mucho valor a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo, su mirada se veía desafiante, desesperado por no lograr quebrantar su espíritu, Theodore se dejo llevar por la ira

-Tienes una boca muy grande Hamato ¡Así que encargaré de cerrártela yo mismo!- iba a golpearlo en la cara, Mikey se cubrió la cara esperando lo peor, pero el golpe jamás llegó

-Theodore Adams ¿qué pretendes hacerle a mi hermanito?- al escuchar esa voz, Mikey alejó su brazo y al alzar su vista, se quedó sorprendido...Leo estaba frente a él, deteniendo el puño del toro, Rafa y Donnie se encontraban a su lado

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie ¿cóm-mo?...cof, cof- el pequeño tosió sangre, la cual cayó cerca de sus hermanos, los cuales voltearon de inmediato y al verlo se quedaron pasmados... Mikey estaba sucio, su ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Tenía varios moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo, el cual no dejaba de sangrar, sus rodillas, y su pierna derecha estaban muy lastimadas, de la cara un corte en su mejilla derecha además de que le salía sangre de la boca, además de que tenía su ojo izquierdo inflamado, el pequeño coloco su mano en su estómago, por su expresión se dieron cuenta de que le dolía mucho. Luego de ver el estado de su hermanito, los 3 hermanos giraron a ver a Theodore y sus secuaces, esto intimido a todos, menos a Theodore

- Nada Hamato, solo le di un recordatorio al mocoso de tu hermano, sabes en verdad lo siento por ustedes, debe ser horrible ser pariente de una...- antes de que continuará, el toro puso una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte presión en su muñeca por parte de Leo, para después arrojarlo sobre los otros tres mutantes quienes intentaban huir- ¡Oye imbécil! ¡¿Te atreves a golpearm...- se calló de inmediato al ver a Leo y sus hermanos acercándose hacia ellos, pero sus miradas mostraban una gran furia, además de que emanaban un aura de odio, ahora si estaba aterrado

-¡Rafa!- exclamo Leo a su hermano- tu encárgate del grandulón, Donnie y yo nos ocuparemos del resto, y esta vez...no te contengas- lo último lo dijo en un tono sombrío, sorprendiendo incluso a sus hermanos

-Será un placer Leo- Rafa sonrío malévolamente tomando al toro de su camisa- es hora de mostrarle a este infeliz lo que sucede cuando te metes con uno de nosotros- después golpeó su abdomen, sacándole todo el aire, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo mientras le lanzaba puñetazos sin control

Leo y Donnie fueron contra los otros, quienes trataron de golpearlos, el mutante que traía el bate se fue contra el ninja de azul, mientras los otros dos atacaron a Donnie. Leo al ver el objeto que traía el chico, dedujo que quizás con eso golpearon a Mikey, y el solo imaginarlo lo hizo sentir tanto coraje, que cuando su agresor lo iba a golpear, detuvo el bate con sus manos, para después arrebatárselo y sorprendentemente...lo partió en dos con sus manos (el bate era de madera), al ver esto, el chico retrocedió pero tropezó al tratar de huir, Leo coloco su pie en su pecho.

-¿Así que usaste un bate para golpear a mi hermano?- cuestiono Leo fríamente para después tronar sus dedos- bien, veamos cómo te defiendes sin tu juguete- Leo comenzó a golpear al chico, y este trato de defenderse, pero no podía contra él

Con Donnie las cosas tampoco eran tan sencillas...

-¿Así qué fueron capaces de meterse ustedes dos contra MI hermano?- pregunto el de morado enfadado- bien, ya que no les gusta jugar limpio...yo tampoco lo haré-

Ambos mutante se fueron directo a Donnie, el cual se veía tranquilo, esperando a que sus oponentes se acercaran, cuando parecía que ambos lo iban a derribar, el ninja de morado presiono puntos claves en el cuerpo de los chicos, al principio se extrañaron de su acción, pero al tratar de moverse, sus extremidades no respondían, la razón: Donnie aplico unos puntos de presión el zonas como la cabeza, el cuello, los brazos y las piernas, ocasionándoles una parálisis temporal. Al ver que su estrategia había funcionado, se acerco a ellos chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-Veamos que se siente que te ataquen cuando no puedes defenderte- y acto seguido, Donnie les propició una patada a cada uno de los chicos

Mikey quien a lo lejos presenciaba a sus hermanos golpear a Theodore y a sus secuaces, al verlos tan enfadados golpeando a esos mutantes sin piedad, no los reconocía, el odio y la ira los estaba consumiendo, a pesar de lo que Theodore y su banda le hicieron, no podía permitir que sus hermanos cometieran alguna locura por su culpa, porque de algún modo, la responsabilidad de sus actos recaería en él, trato de levantarse, pero las heridas de su cuerpo se lo impedían. Se estaba desesperando, no podía moverse, sus hermanos seguían atacando a los chicos, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, así que junto todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LEO,RAFA, DONNIE!- al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su hermanito, las tres tortugas se detuvieron en seco, para dirigir su vista hacia el pequeño- deténganse, por favor basta, ustedes no son así, mis hermanos, a los que tanto admiro y quiero... ¡jamás serían capaces de hacer daño a nadie!- comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojitos azul celeste- mis hermanos, Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello... son los seres más maravillosos y nobles del mundo...-

A sus hermanos se les partió el alma al ver a Mikey llorar de esa manera, sus palabras les llegó al corazón, luego al ver el estado de sus oponentes, ellos mismos se sorprendieron al ver lo que habían hecho, no estaban tan graves como su hermanito, pero si los habían lastimado mucho, se lo merecían por meterse con un ser inocente como Mikey, sin embargo, se sentían como unas bestias al ver lo que causaron, a pesar de aún sentir coraje hacia los agresores de Mikey, se detuvieron simplemente porque no soportaban ver a su hermanito llorar, y más si los causantes eran ellos mismos.

-Donnie, Rafa...ya es suficiente- dijo Leo soltando al chico del bate, sus hermanos asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, antes de alejarse, Rafa vio a los ojos a Theodore, diciéndole con la mirada "tocas a mi hermano de nuevo, y te mataré con mis propias manos" o eso fue lo que entendió el toro, quien con trabajos se puso de pie, él y sus secuaces, huyeron con trabajos del lugar

-Gra-cias chicos...- sonrió ligeramente Mikey al ver que sus hermanos se tranquilizaron, pero no pudo disfrutar ese momento porque un dolor en su pecho lo hizo toser sangre de nuevo, sus hermanos al percatarse de ello, fueron de inmediato en su ayuda

-¡MIKEY!- se alarmaron los tres al ver al pequeño toser sangre con mayor fuerza. El pequeño yacía en el suelo, adolorido, sufriendo, pero aun consciente

-¡Mikey, resiste, ya estamos aquí!- exclamo Rafa mientras sujetaba al pequeño en sus brazos, Leo se quito su chamarra parea cubrirlo y Donnie empezó a revisarlo, y al poner su mano sobre su cuello para sentir su pulso, se estremeció por completo

-¡DEBEMOS LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL!- grito Donnie tomando a Mikey de las piernas- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

-¡Rafa, ayuda a Donnie con Mikey, yo iré por el auto!- ordeno Leo quien corría a toda velocidad al lugar donde habían dejado el auto. Rafa tomo a Mikey de los brazos, él y Donnie llevaron a su hermanito lo más rápido y cuidadoso posible al vehículo, una vez adentro, Leo se dirigió al hospital más cercano. Mikey era auxiliado por Donnie mientras llegaban al hospital

-Mikey, resiste hermanito, vas a estar bien- hablaba desesperadamente Donnie. En cambio Mikey veía todo borroso y apenas escuchaba las voces de sus hermanos, el dolor en su cuerpo cada vez era más fuerte, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza

-Hermanos...-fue lo último que dijo antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro

-¡Mikey despierta!-

-¡Abre los ojos!-

-¡No te rindas hermanito ya casi llegamos!

Apenas escucho los gritos de sus hermanos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento

...

Lentamente, Mikey fue abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con una luz blanca, la cual lo cegó al principio, pero poco a poco logro abrirlos por completo, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, al girar su cabeza y explorar con la vista el lugar, vio a Rafa dormido apoyando su cabeza en la orilla de su cama, Leo y Donnie también estaba ahí, solo que estos se hallaban en los asientos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Rafa, Donnie, Leo- al escuchar la voz de Mikey, Rafa abrió lentamente sus ojos verde claro, y al ver que su hermanito recupero el conocimiento, se despertó de golpe

-¡Mikey!- exclamo Rafa contento, y de la sorpresa apoyo mal su brazo y cayó al piso, causando una ligera risa en Mikey- ya despertaste, que alivio, nos tenías preocupados- la tortuga de rojo abrazo a su hermanito, pero este emitió un pequeño gemido- ah lo siento Mikey. Oye Leo, Donnie, Mikey se ha despertado-

Rafa fue con Leo y Donnie y comenzó a sacudirlos bruscamente, pero al menos logró despertarlos.

-Rafa ¿qué rayos haces?- se quejó Donnie quien se sobaba el cuello, al parecer durmió en una posición nada cómoda, lo que le causo un dolor en esa zona

-Perdón cerebrito, creí que querías que te despertará a ti y a Leo para decirles que Mikey ya despertó- al escucharlo, sus dos hermanos abrieron sus ojos como platos

-¡¿Mikey ya despertó?!- exclamaron ambos chicos, y al ver a su hermanito observarlos con una dulce sonrisa, Leo y Donnie empujaron a Rafa y se aceraron al pequeño

-Mikey, no sabes cómo me alegra que hayas despertado- dijo Donnie abrazando a Mikey, y nuevamente emitió un leve quejido- oops, lo siento hermanito- se separó de él rápidamente

-Nos tenías preocupados, Mikey- Leo puso su mano en la cabeza de su hermanito, ya que al ver su reacción cuando Donnie lo abrazo, no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarlo más

-Hola hermanos, ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Mikey confundido

-Estamos en un hospital, te trajimos aquí después de que...- Rafa no pudo terminar la frase no porque lo habían interrumpido, sino porque el recordar la razón por la que Mikey estaba ahí, le daba una rabia. Mikey al escucharlo, empezó a hacer memoria, y recordó todo lo que había sucedido con Theodore

-Es verdad..ahora recuerdo, Theodore y su banda- al ver las caras de sus hermanos al mencionar al toro sintió un escalofrío, ya que en sus expresiones se podía sentir el odio hacia el toro y sus amigos. Por lo que el ninja decidió cambiar de tema- pero no entiendo ¿cómo dieron conmigo?-

-Pete le llamó a Leo, dijo que estabas en problemas- contestó Donnie, al oír esto, Mikey permaneció en silencio unos momentos

-¿Así que fue Pete quien les dijo donde estaba?-

-No exactamente, pero gracias a su llamada nos enteramos del peligro que corrías- respondió Leo- si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido...- Leo se dispuso a contarle todo a Mikey

Secundaria Fillmore, 35 horas antes

Leo se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, estaba practicando basketball, después de todo era el capitán del equipo, y si quería serlo en la preparatoria, debía mantenerse en forma y entrenar más, aunque su profesor le decía que ya lo hacía bien, Leo quería mejorar. Rafa estaba en las canchas de la escuela practicando con sus compañeros técnicas de lucha, dentro de unos días sería el torneo donde defenderían el trofeo contra otras escuelas de la zona. Y Donnie se encontraba en el laboratorio de la escuela, haciendo unos experimentos para su investigación. Cada uno estaba en sus actividades, cuando el celular de Leo comenzó a sonar, por lo que el líder hizo una pausa para contestar, y al ver en la pantalla de su celular un número desconocido, se le hizo extraño, nadie más que sus hermanos y amigos tenían su número, para averiguar de quien se trataba presiono la pantalla de su teléfono y apareció la imagen de Pete.

-Hola Pete- contesto Leo cortésmente- me sorprende tu llamada-

-Leo lamentó interrumpirte en lo que estés haciendo, pero esto en verdad es importante- explico Pete alterado, Leo al ver su estado sospechaba que algo no estaba bien

-A ver Pete, tranquilízate y dime ¿qué sucede?-

-Es Mikey ¡Esta en problemas, Theodore y su banda van tras él! ¡Y la verdad no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas!- al escuchar esto, Leo se quedó estático, Theodore el bravucón de la secundaria, tenía fama de ser un buscapleitos que no tenía compasión por nada ni nadie, nunca se metió con él pero había escuchado que sus víctimas acababan mal heridas por sus palizas, y ahora SU HERMANITO era su objetivo. Cuando volvió en sí, rápidamente guardo sus cosas y activo la opción "llamada múltiple" de su celular, ahora en la pantalla se podía observar a Donnie y Rafa

-¡Rafa, Donnie, vayan al estacionamiento de la escuela ahora! ¡Código Naranja!- al escuchar a su hermano mayor, no hicieron preguntas, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a donde Leo les había dicho. Una vez ahí, los tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la ciudad

-Donnie ¿puedes dar con Mikey?- pregunto Leo mientras conducía

-He localizado la señal de su celular, y según las lecturas...- comentaba Donnie mientras tecleaba algunos códigos en su laptop- lo tengo, está en los límites de la ciudad del lado noreste, según mis datos, se dirige a "La Protección"-

-Oye Leo, se que el "Código Naranja" quiere decir que Mikey está en problemas, pero al menos dinos ¿ahora en qué lio se metió él enano?- cuestiono Rafa molesto, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, Leo estaba demasiado serio, sabía que esa actitud solo la tenía cuando algo no estaba bien...nada bien

-No estoy muy seguro, pero solo se una cosa...Theodore Adams- al pronunciar ese nombre, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron en shock, ahora comprendían la gravedad de la situación

-¡Entonces que estas esperando, acelera!- grito Rafa, luego Leo aumentó la velocidad directo hacia donde se hallaba la señal de Mikey

Después de una hora de viaje, las tortugas se vieron obligadas a estacionar el auto lejos de "La Protección", tuvieron que ir a pie para llegar donde supuestamente estaba su hermanito, mientras Donnie veía en su celular la señal de Mikey, sus hermanos mayores buscaban con la vista alguna señal del pequeño, no veían nada, pero en esas, Leo vio algo moverse a lo lejos, y al enfocar su vio a su hermanito...siendo golpeado por los secuaces de Theodore, le daban con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MIKEY!- Leo corrió a toda velocidad a ayudar al pequeño, Rafa y Donnie siguieron a su hermano, y al enfocar su vista hacía la dirección donde se dirigían, vieron a Mikey quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo, pero al ver que Theodore se acercaba al ninja de naranja, los tres aceleraron el paso

-Tienes una boca muy grande Hamato ¡Así que encargaré de cerrártela yo mismo!- justo antes de que el toro golpeara a Mikey en la cara, Leo llegó a tiempo para sujetar su muñeca y detenerlo

-Theodore Adams ¿qué pretendes hacerle a mi hermanito?-

...

-Lo demás... ya lo sabes- finalizo Leo bajando la cabeza, el recordar ese momento lo hacía sentir enojado, triste, culpable y sobre todo, lo alteraba

-Antes de que llegarás al hospital perdiste el conocimiento, y no era para menos. Tu cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones, tu brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo, tu rodilla derecha estaba inflamada y el hueso de la parte inferior de esa pierna esta fracturado, y qué decir de ese golpe en el ojo y el corte en tu mejilla- Mikey al escuchar esto trato de levantarse un poco para observar su condición, pero al intentarlo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo que lo obligo a recostarse e nuevo, Leo y Rafa lo ayudaron, antes de que preguntará, Donnie contesto su posible pregunta- también tienes cuatro costillas fracturadas, lo que te causo una contusión pulmonar, eso explica porque tosías sangre-

-Enano ¿en qué estabas pensando? esa "hamburguesa con patas" y los idiotas de sus secuaces pudieron haberte matado ¿por qué te metiste con él? ¿acaso no has visto cómo terminan los que se atreven a enfrentarlo? ese tipo no juega limpio. Mikey, exigimos una explicación- lo interrogó Rafa seriamente, Leo y Donnie apoyaron a su hermano con la mirada, para después ver a Mikey. Ante esto, el pequeño se puso nervioso, ¿debía contarle a sus hermanos el motivo por el cual Theodore lo ataco? ¿qué tal si se molestaban con él al saber la razón que causo esto? pero antes de que su tormento continuará, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, a ella ingreso Splinter

-Sensei- dijo Mikey sorprendido

-Miguel Ángel... me alegra que hayas vuelto- contesto su maestro y padre contento, aunque por otro lado, se le partió el alma al ver a su hijo menor en ese estado. Por lo que cambio su expresión a una más seria- hijos míos- se refirió a Leo, Rafa y Donnie

-Si Sensei- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Vayan afuera, debo hablar con su hermano...a solas- antes de que cualquiera de sus hijos dijera algo, Splinter con la mirada los intimido, por lo que no les quedó de otra más que obedecerlo. Ya solos, Sensei se acerco a la cama de su hijo para verlo directamente a los ojos

-Miguel Ángel, no te preguntaré lo que ocurrió, porque ya lo sé todo- al oír la respuesta de Sensei, Mikey se quedó pasmado, y antes de que preguntará Splinter lo interrumpió- ¿cómo lo supe? Pete me lo contó, mejor dicho...yo se lo pregunte- el pequeño no se sorprendió al escuchar esto, Pete era incapaz de mentir, además de que Splinter sabe cómo sacarte la verdad

-Entonces...¿sabe TODO lo que ocurrió?- pregunto el ninja nervioso

-Todo, cada detalle- al ver a su hijo preocupado, Splinter posó su mano en su hombro- ya habrá momento de hablar de eso, por ahora, necesitas descansar-

Mikey sonrío al ver la comprensión de su padre, pero sabía que cuando hablara con Sensei las cosas no iban a salir bien, o eso presentía.

Transcurrieron dos semanas y finalmente Mikey podía ir a casa, pero debía seguir un tratamiento de recuperación, aunque para el ninja no fue nada sencillo, el corte en su brazo, los moretones, los rasguños y su ojo no eran tan problemáticos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su pierna derecha y sus costillas rotas, los ejercicios y cuidados que debía seguir eran dolorosos y no podía moverse mucho, aún así el pequeño resistía y seguía las indicaciones, con tal de sanar lo más rápido posible aguantaba todo, incluso inyecciones. No lo hacía solo, Leo, Rafa y Donnie lo ayudaban en su recuperación, estaban al pendiente de él y lo cuidaban, por esa parte Mikey no se sentía tan mal hasta que una semana después de salir del hospital...

En el dojo...

-Entra, hijo mío arrodíllate- dijo Splinter quien estaba en posición de loto, su hijo menor apoyándose de una muleta ingreso al dojo, y cuando estuvo cerca de su Sensei, con un poco de trabajo se arrodillo

-Maestro Splinter ¿quería hablar conmigo?- pregunto Mikey nervioso, desde el incidente de Mikey, Splinter había estado actuando muy extraño, quizás estaba enfadado por lo que pasó, pero lo que se le hacía raro al ninja era el porqué Sensei no lo castigaba, quizás iba a hablar de lo que pasó hace tres semanas pero ¿por qué ahora?

-Miguel Ángel, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, y ahora que tus hermanos no están es el momento adecuado- al escucharlo, Mikey comprendió el plan de Splinter- como sabes, tu amigo Pete me conto todo lo que sucedió con ese muchacho Theodore, se cual fue la razón que inicio su conflicto-

-Sensei yo...-

-Escucha Miguel Ángel, desde que tenías 5 años comenzante a preguntarme por lo que había detrás de "La Protección", y yo cometí el error de decirte de los humanos, y ahí fue cuando comenzó tu interés por saber de ellos, al principio pensé que esto acabaría conforme crecieras. Sin embargo, los años pasaron, y tu interés creció cada vez más, hasta que empezaste a creer en que los humanos y los mutantes podrían vivir juntos- Splinter hizo una breve pausa, luego se puso de pie y se acerco a Mikey- hijo mío, desde que empezaste con ese interés, he temido por ti...-

-¿A qué se refiere Sensei?-

-Sabes que en nuestra sociedad hablar de la "Guerra Bi-Dimensional" y de los humanos está prohibido, aunque yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, de hecho yo no les inculque odio hacia esos seres, pero tampoco les tome importancia, creí que no era necesario... hasta que tú comenzaste a preguntarme él porque de los muros, al principio no me preocupe porque creí que solo sentías curiosidad, de todos modos tarde o temprano debía explicarles el propósito de ellos. En aquel entonces solo me limité a decirte de que del otro lado vivían los humanos, criaturas muy diferentes a nosotros, eras muy pequeño para saber las causas por las que vivíamos separados. Sin embargo, cada día preguntabas más y más, no solo a mí, también a tus profesores o a nuestros conocidos. Fue ahí cuando iniciaron los problemas... ¿recuerdas?-

-En la escuela siempre me regañaban o mis compañeros me molestaban, incluso me golpeaban... también los niños del vecindario se burlaban de mi- contesto Mikey tristemente, el recordad eso no era nada agradable

-Cierto, siempre me llamaban cuando esto sucedía, y la razón que causaba eso... eran los humanos. El verte herido o llorando me partía el alma, fue entonces cuando te pedí que no hablaras ni hicieras preguntas de los humanos y los muros o que mostrarás tu interés a los demás. Aun así, nunca logré quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, te mantienes fiel a ella y la defiendes ante todo- el roedor le dio la mano a su hijo, el cual la acepto, con esto lo ayudado a ponerse de pie, para después mirarlo firmemente a los ojos- Miguel Ángel, en verdad admiro tu determinación y tu valor hacia tus ideas, pero lo que pasó hace tres semanas me obliga a pedirte...que te olvides por completo de los humanos-

-¡¿QUE?!- al escuchar esto, Mikey se quedó en shock- Sensei, no puede pedirme eso, por favor, prometo que ya no me meteré en problemas, trataré de no pelear más, pero se lo ruego, no me pida renunciar a mis ideas-

-Lo siento Miguel Ángel, pero es hora de que entiendas de que esa idea solo te trae problemas: peleas en la escuela, en la calle, solo tienes un amigo, nuestros conocidos te mal miran, y ahora acabaste en el hospital-

-Pero Sensei, yo no soy el causante, además usted siempre nos dice que debemos defender nuestros ideales, y bueno...Pete es mi único amigo, porque él me acepta tal como soy, y bueno acabe en el hospital porque Theodore y su banda no pelearon limpio, pero créame que si no hubieran...-

-¡Ya basta!- golpeo el suelo con su bastón, Mikey dio un brinco del susto, Splinter estaba enfadado- debes entender que esto no solo te afecta a ti, piensa en tus hermanos. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste qué también a ellos los castigaban en la escuela por defenderte? o ¿cuándo iban al parque? no eras el único que regresaba con golpes o raspones, ellos por protegerte también acababan heridos. Además, Leonardo no ha cumplido con su entrenamiento personal de basketball, Rafael ha faltado a sus prácticas de lucha y es muy probable que no participe en el torneo, también Donatello se ha estado desvelando, ¿sabes por qué?- Mikey negó con la cabeza- porque han estado cuidándote, lo cual no es malo, pero piensa en lo que han sacrificado por tu incidente, tampoco olvidemos a Pete, ese muchacho esta a tú lado a pesar de los problemas en que te metes, y aunque tú lo has protegido ¿qué pasará cuando el este solo?-

Al escuchar a Splinter, Mikey se quedó pasmado, era verdad, cada palabra que Sensei dijo era cierta, el pequeño no tenía problema con lo que tuviera que enfrentar, pero al pensar en sus hermanos...todo lo que les había y les estaba causando, por su culpa se metían en líos, los castigaban, y lo peor era que por causa de él dejaban de hacer sus actividades. Y Pete, su mejor amigo, a pesar de los golpes o que lo molesten por hablarle al "traidor" o al "humano" como así lo llamaban los chicos de la escuela, él seguía siempre a su lado. Pronto lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azul celeste. Splinter al verlo, puso su mano en su hombro

- Créeme hijo mío, no hago esto porque este en contra de tus ideales, solo quiero que estés bien y dejes de meterte en problemas, y estoy seguro de que tus hermanos y Pete piensan lo mismo. Y piensa esto, humanos y mutantes hemos vivido 14 años separados, y seguiremos así, nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, por eso no quiero que sigas creyendo en algo que tal vez nunca ocurra-

-No Sensei- dijo Mikey alzando la cabeza y aun con lágrimas, su mirada era firme- las cosas pueden cambiar, es solo que muchos no quieren hacerlo, pero yo si, a pesar de lo que digan o piensen, yo sigo creyendo de que los humanos y los mutantes podemos vivir juntos en paz. Podrán destruir mis huesos, herir mi piel, golpear mi cuerpo, pero jamás destruirán mi esperanza, que no importa cuánto intenten quitármela, ella está aferrada a mi desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ese es mi sueño y no renunciaré a él pasé lo que pasé, y aunque este solo en mi decisión, yo lucharé hasta que se cumpla, así que lo lamentó maestro Splinter, pero no voy a rendirme ante nada, ni siquiera ante usted... con permiso Sensei- el pequeño se apoyo de su muleta y se retito del dojo. Splinter estaba en silencio, su hijo menor no iba a renunciar a su idea, aunque ya se lo imaginaba, no pensó que el niño tuviera tanto valor para defender su sueño, incluso ante él

...

Cuando Leo, Rafa y Donnie llegaron a casa, ya era la hora de cena, miércoles de pizza, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Mikey no bajaba.

-¿Por qué no baja Mikey? es miércoles de pizza- comentó Leo confundido

-Es verdad, en este día el enano jamás se pierde la hora de la cena ¿estará dormido?- agrego Rafa mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza

-¿Estará bien? iré a verlo, tal vez tiene fiebre o le duele algo-

-No hijos míos, no es necesario su hermano está bien físicamente, dentro de lo que cabe, pero no cenará esta noche con nosotros- hablo Splinter

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿pero por qué?- preguntaron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos

-Hable con Miguel Ángel sobre lo que ocurrió hace tres semanas- al oír esto, las tortugas se pusieron de malas nuevamente, aún sentían coraje contra Theodore, Sensei al notar esto prosiguió- les pedí que no cuestionarán a su hermano sobre lo que ocurrió porque primero yo quería hablar con él, pero ya es momento de que lo sepan, el motivo que ocasiono que su hermano acabará en el hospital-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sensei?- pregunto Leo ansioso y angustiado

-Su hermano se peleo con ese chico, por defender su idea... de los humanos-

Cuando escucharon esto los chicos reaccionaron así: Leo quien tomaba agua de un vaso, la escupió mojando a Donnie, Rafa quien comía de su pizza, se le atoró en la garganta, y Donnie se cayó de la silla. Cuando Leo reaccionó, le aplico a Rafa la maniobra de Heimlich para que escupiera el cacho de pizza que le obstruía la garganta, una vez fuera de peligro, ayudaron a Donnie a levantarse. Splinter se quedó atónito ante sus reacciones.

-¡¿Los humanos otra vez?! No es posible- contesto Rafa exasperado- ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir el enano con esa idea? es absurda-

-Debimos imaginarlo, su idea de los humanos siempre lo mete en problemas- añadió Leo molesto- es increíble que aún siga con ella-

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, Theodore odia a los humanos al igual que muchos mutantes, y Mikey los defiende, era obvio que las cosas acabarían mal-apoyo Donnie

-¿Y qué pasó después Sensei?- pregunto Leo

-Mmmm...le dije que ya era hora de dejar atrás esa idea, que el aferrarse a ella no le iba a dejar ningún beneficio, tuve que usar muchos argumentos para convencerlo-

- ¿Y lo logró?- cuestionó Rafa

-Si...-

-¡¿EN VERDAD?!- se quedaron asombrados, ¿su hermanito de verdad había cambiado de opinión?

-...y no- esto los desanimo- aunque logré hacerle ver como su idea afecta en su vida, pero temo que la devoción de Miguel Ángel hacia ella es más fuerte de lo que imagine, nunca lo había visto tan decidido y firme-

-Pero Sensei, si las cosas siguen así no quiero imaginarme en que problemas se meterá Mikey en el futuro. No tengo nada en contra de su idea pero... hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por más que uno lo desee- comentó Leo

-Pues a mí me parece una tontería, Mikey debería de reaccionar ya, los humanos son crueles y egoístas ¿por qué se empeña en conocerlos?- agregó Rafa enojado

-No podemos asegurar eso Rafa, pero estoy de acuerdo, Mikey debería de abrir los ojos, ese "sueño" que tiene es solo una ilusión, nunca será posible- dijo Donnie

- Sensei ¿por qué no nos deja hablar con Mikey? quizás a nosotros si nos haga caso-

-No Leonardo, creo que Miguel Ángel debe pensar en lo que va a hacer, y para esto debe hacerlo solo, por eso les pido, no le digan nada sobre esta conversación, no debemos presionarlo ¿está claro?-

-Hai Sensei- respondieron sus tres hijos no muy convencidos al mismo tiempo

-Bien, por ahora, terminemos de cenar, para que terminen rápido sus pendientes y se duerman temprano, se han estado desvelando mucho-

-Entendido Sensei-

Pero lo que no se imaginaron era que Mikey había escuchado toda la conversación desde las escaleras, así que con lágrimas en los ojos se alejo de ahí para ir al único lugar donde encontraba paz...la azotea.

Y esa es la razón por la que nuestro pequeño ninja está ahí, desde niño cuando se sentía como solo o triste, iba a ese lugar, su lugar secreto, donde su único consuelo era la vista panorámica de la ciudad y las estrellas que cubrían el cielo. Alzando su cabeza, y ve al cielo, busca algo en especial, necesita de su consuelo porque ni el frío de la noche ni el dolor de su cuerpo se compara con el que siente en su corazón, necesita hablar con alguien especial para él, cuando finalmente la encuentra...sus ojos la miran fijamente.

...

En el Dojo, Splinter se acerco a uno de los compartimentos en donde tenía una foto de sus hijos, y al moverla, esta revelo una puerta secreta, que escondía una pequeña caja, la cual Splinter tomo en sus manos y al quitarle el cerrojo y abrirla, se podía apreciar un medallón de plata, y debajo de este, había dos fotografías, las cuales Splinter saco de la caja y al contemplar una en donde estaba retratado él cuando todavía era humano, acompañado de su esposa y su pequeña hija, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Tang-Shen, Miwa, mis amores, como las extraño... Shen no sabes cuánto te necesito, quizás tu sabrías lo que debo hacer- al decir esto, Splinter contemplo la otra foto, en donde estaba él, Tang-Shen y una tortuga mutante hembra de cabello negro, ojos azul celeste y piel color verde oscuro- Hikari, no cabe duda de que Miguel Ángel es igual a ti, cada vez que lo veo, me recuerda a ti, los mismos ojos, el mismo corazón, la misma determinación... y eso me preocupa-

...

Mientras tanto Leo, Rafa y Donnie están haciendo sus deberes en la cocina antes de irse a dormir, pero antes de eso, uno de ellos tiene que hacerle sus curaciones a Mikey en sus costillas, y ahora es el turno de Leo, quien lleva consigo unas compresas de hielo, conforme sube las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermanito, recuerda lo que le dijo Splinter sobre no mencionarle nada de lo que hablaron en la tarde, y pesé a querer hablar con Mikey de lo sucedido, debía obedecer a su padre.

-Mikey, es hora de tus curaciones- el ninja de azul toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito, pero al no oír ninguna respuesta, toco nuevamente- Mikey ¿estás despierto? recuerda que tengo que...- Leo entro al cuarto del pequeño, y al ver que no se encontraba allí, se extraño un poco- quizás esta en el baño- se dijo así mismo

De inmediato fue a buscarlo allá, y al ver que tampoco estaba ahí, comenzó a preocuparse, pero esta aumento cuando busco por todos los rincones de la casa y no lo encontró, estaba a punto de ir con Rafa y Donnie, pero antes de hacerlo, algo en su interior lo detuvo, así que mejor fue al cuarto de Mikey para ver si ya estaba ahí, pero al ver que no, se sentó en la cama de su hermanito y se puso a pensar en donde podría estar.

-_No pudo haber ido lejos en esas condiciones-_ pensó la tortuga de azul, cuando de repente, al mirar por la ventana y contemplar la noche, su mente se ilumino- ¡Claro! ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Mikey siempre va ahí cuando se siente mal- de inmediato Leo tomo una manta, fue a su cuarto para ponerse un suéter y luego se dirigió hacia cierta parte de la casa que olvido revisar

Cuando ella aparece, Mikey siente una alegría en su interior, así es, esa estrella resplandeciente, era quien escuchaba sus palabras, veía su llanto, contemplaba su dolor y hablar con ella le daba ánimos desde que era un niño, porque de algún modo esa estrella para él representaba a su...

-Mamá... se que puedes escucharme, no sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, sabes aunque no tuve el honor de conocerte, algo en el fondo me dice que quizás... tú tenías el mismo sueño que yo- sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse a él y a su madre juntos compartir su idea sobre conocer a los humanos. Desgraciadamente, él y sus hermanos nunca tuvieron el privilegio de sentir el amor de su madre, lo único que sabían de ella, por palabras de Splinter, era que fue alguien maravillosa, con un corazón noble y un alma valiente, solo eso, por alguna razón, Splinter casi nunca les hablaba de ella, ni siquiera tenían una fotografía para contemplarla. Por eso Mikey relacionaba a esa estrella con su madre, ya que cuando era niño, Sensei le dijo que ella los cuidaba a él y a sus hermanos desde el cielo, y fue en esa noche cuando apareció una estrella con su hermoso esplendor, y a partir de ese momento, cada vez que el pequeño siente un gran dolor como ahora, acude a ella- sabes mami, a pesar de lo que le dije a Splinter, admito que tiene razón, yo soy el responsable de meter a mis hermanos en problemas, y créeme que esa no es mi intención, de verdad, jamás me perdonaría si por mi culpa algo les llegara a pasar a ellos o a Splinter...pero ¿porqué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿por qué todos odian a los humanos menos yo? Bueno, se que durante la guerra tuvimos nuestros conflictos, pero también logramos vencer al Kraang ¿porque eso no lo vemos? además, puede ser que con los humanos, finalmente pueda hacer amigos, amigos de me quieran por ser quien soy, no por mis hermanos o por mi apellido. Lo cual me recuerda, Pete mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo sigue a mi lado, y es el único que no me crítica mi sueño, no es justo que le haga esto- las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos azul celeste, por lo que oculto su rostro y comenzó a llorar sin parar

Fue en ese momento cuando Leo apareció, Mikey estaba tan hundido en su dolor que no se percató de la presencia de su hermano, al cual se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hermanito en ese estado, triste, sufriendo, solo y en esas condiciones, pero antes de que se acercara a él, Mikey alzó su mirada para contemplar de nuevo a la estrella.

-Ya no se qué hacer mamá, no quiero renunciar a mis sueños ni a mis ideas, pero tampoco quiero arruinar la vida de mis hermanos...¡Eres un egoísta Miguel Ángel! ¡¿por qué siempre haces sufrir a los que te rodean?! a veces desearía desaparecer, a lo mejor ellos estarían mejor sin mi-

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! tú eres importante en nuestra vida- exclamo Leo molesto, lo que causo que Mikey volteara de inmediato asustado

-Leo..¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí?- pregunto nervioso el pequeño

-El tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo equivocado que estas-

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Iba a aplicarte tus curaciones ¿recuerdas? como no estabas en tu habitación, te busque por toda la casa y al no encontrarte, recordé que siempre vienes aquí cuando las cosas no están bien, aún así ¿cómo se te ocurre salir en esas condiciones?- se acerco a Mikey mientras lo cubría con la manta que llevaba consigo

-Lo siento Leo, pero en verdad necesitaba venir aquí-

-¿Es por lo de tu idea de los humanos verdad?- Mikey no contesto solo bajo la cabeza y aferro la manta con su mano, aunque no era necesario que hablara, Leo había escuchado suficiente, además de que lo sabía por lo que les dijo Splinter- ven aquí hermanito, entremos, este no es buen lugar para hablar, al menos no ahora- tomo el brazo del pequeño y lo acomodo alrededor de su cuello, mientras Mikey con ayuda de su muleta se ponía de pie, después ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño

Una vez adentro, Leo ayudo a Mikey a acomodarse en su cama, para luego aplicarle las compresas de hielo para calmar el dolor de sus costillas, al ver que su hermanito seguía con su semblante triste, Leo decidió hablar con él, debía aclararle muchas cosas.

-Mikey, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, yo no tengo nada en contra de que te interesen los humanos, pero debes entender, que por razones que no entendemos a los demás mutantes no les agradan los humanos-

-¿Tú también los odias?-

-No tengo porque odiarlos, nunca los he visto ni sé como son, además no puedes juzgar a algo o alguien sin conocerlo ¿no crees?- el menor asistió- lamentablemente muchos no piensan igual, y lo que me preocupa es que... si algo te llegará a ocurrir, no lo soportaría, si vieras lo horrible que sentí cuando te vi esa vez todo golpeado, herido, lleno de sangre- el recordarlo causo que de los ojos azul oscuro de Leo salieran una lágrimas- no quiero volver a verte en un hospital- al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Mikey se sintió culpable, por causarle todo ese dolor a Leo, una cosa es que te lastimen a ti, pero cuando lastiman a tu familia o a algún amigo, las cosas cambian

-Lo lamento Leo, te juro que nunca quise que esto pasará-

-Mikey, voy a hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero que me conteste con la verdad ¿puedes hacer eso?-

-Está bien Leo-

-¿Por qué te interesa conocer a los humanos?- ante esto, Mikey se quedó estático, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta, pero no podía decírsela toda, además no sabría si su hermano mayor la entendería. Al verlo, el ninja de azul tomo la mano del pequeño y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva- Mikey, confía en mí, te aseguro que sea cual sean tus razones, trataré de comprenderte- el pequeño al ver la sinceridad de su hermano en su mirada, respiro hondo y decidió responderle

-Bueno...te lo diré, sabes no se porque pero cada vez que veo esos muros, me siento encerrado, atrapado, como si nos privaran de muchas cosas, no solo lo digo por los humanos, creo que hay mucho más del otro lado de "La Protección", no sé como explicártelo, pero algo en mi interior quiere conocer lo que hay más allá... siento que es mi deber descubrirlo- explico Mikey entusiasmado-_ además, quizás del otro lado pueda encontrar amigos que me acepten tal como soy, y no solo por mi nombre, o por ser tu hermano menor-_ pensó el ninja, ya que no quería decirle esto a su hermano mayor. Leo simplemente se quedó callado, para mirar hacia otro lado- lo sabía, eres igual que los demás, crees que mi sueño es solo una ilusión...-

-Sabes Mikey, ahora que lo pienso, tu sueño tiene sentido- contesto Leo sinceramente

-¡¿En verdad?!- se levanto de golpe el ninja ya que estaba recostado, pero obviamente el dolor de su cuerpo lo obligo a detenerte- lo dices en serio-

-Mira, al principio pensé que solo era un capricho tuyo, pero ahora que me dices esto, tienes razón, quien sabe lo que habrá del otro lado de "La Protección" no solo humanos sino también podríamos compartir cosas como conocimientos, ideas y pensamientos, conoceríamos lugares asombrosos y criaturas que nunca antes hemos visto, sería increíble poder conocerlo... por desgracia, muchos no están de acuerdo, el rechazo de los mutantes es el verdadero muro-

-Tienes razón Leo, hay muchos muros que impiden mi sueño...pero las cosas que valen la pena cuestan trabajo, tú me dijiste eso una vez, y yo creo que esto vale mucho la pena, así que no importa lo difícil que sea lograrlo, no me rendiré, no me importa si nadie cree en mi-

-Splinter tenía razón, eres testarudo ¿de dónde habrás sacado esa actitud?- pregunto Leo con un tono divertido, a lo que Mikey solo hizo una mueca de disgusto- pero también tienes mucha determinación, jamás te había visto tan apasionado por algo, por eso quiero pedirte algo...-tomo cuidadosamente a Mikey de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos, el pequeño se esperaba una represaría por parte del mayor- ...no te rindas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se quedó en shock al escuchar a Leo

-Así es Mikey, no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño, al contrario, lucha por él, aunque realizarlo será difícil, lo sabes, y aun así estas empeñado a seguir. No sé lo que enfrentarás en un futuro, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo. Yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para que lo logres, por eso a partir de ahora cuentas con mi apoyo-

-¿Es en serio Leo?-

-Claro Mikey, jamás me atrevería a mentirte con eso, te prometo que cuando me necesites, te ayudaré con tu sueño-

-Lo prometes- el pequeño alzo su dedo pequeño

-Lo prometo- Leo hizo lo mismo para después unir su dedo con el de su hermanito, sellando su promesa

-Gracias Leo...- Mikey abrazo a su hermano mayor, y aunque esto le causo dolor no le dio importancia

-No tienes que agradecerme Mikey- correspondió el abrazo, aunque no duro mucho porque sabía que las costillas del pequeño aun no sanaban, pero conociéndolo no iba a decirle nada- bueno, debemos terminar de curarte, ya es tarde y debemos dormir-

-Está bien-

Al acabar de ponerle las compresiones de hielo en las costillas, Leo prosiguió con cambiarle el vendaje de su brazo y de su pierna, al terminar, noto que Mikey ya se había dormido, así que con cuidado lo acomodo en su cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches Mikey- dijo Leo mientras acariciaba su cabeza para luego darle un beso en la frente

Después, Leo guardo las vendas, tomo las compresas de hielo, apago la luz y antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, miro de reojo a Mikey y le sonrió ligeramente.

22:30 hrs

Leo aún no conciliaba el sueño, por lo que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su ventana para contemplar la ciudad, se podía ver "La Protección" desde ahí, de pronto, el brillo de la estrella con la que Mikey hablaba capto su atención.

- Madre... si es que puedes escucharme, cuida mucho a Mikey, se que su sueño puede ser posible, pero algo me dice que enfrentará mucho dolor en el camino, sospecho que esas situaciones pondrán a prueba su valor, va a sufir por eso, y temó que yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, pero una cosa te aseguro, voy a protegerlo con mi vida, lo juro por tu memoria, aún así necesito tu ayuda, desde donde quiera que estés, por favor mamá...ayudamé-

Leo prometió a ayudar a Mikey, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy grande sucederá, lo que traerá tiempos difíciles en el futuro...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ojala les haya gustado esta historia. :D Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi fic "Guerra Bi-Dimensional" en especial a Jamizell, amiga no se que haría sin ti y PERDONA por subir el fic tan tarde, pero hoy fue un día pesado.<strong>

**Esto es todo por hoy, si quieren más historias como estas ambientadas antes de la guerra, no se preocupen que mi cabeza trabaja en eso, eso si, denme tiempo :D GRACIAS A TODOS NOS VEMOS LUEGO :D**


	2. Alguien como yo

**Hola amigos, soy yo otra vez, aqui les dejo otra historia basada en GB, donde hace una breve aparición Dani, una de mis OC que acompaña a Mikey en esta aventura, aunque su aparición es breve y no con muchos detalles, porque algunas partes todavía no salen en la historia de GB y no quiero dar muchos detalles ^^. Esta historia tiene lugar un año después del incidente de Mikey y unos meses antes de GB. Espero les guste.**

**Ah y aprovecho para desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ 2015! LES DESEO LO MEJOR :D y gracias por seguir mi historia :D**

**ah y antes d3e continuar, Daniela Aguirre me pertenece :D. Ahora si disfruten esta historia :D **

Crónicas Bi-Dimensionales: Alguién como yo

Nueva York, 2012, Zona M, 16:00 hrs

En las calles de esta ciudad, se puede ver el hermoso atardecer, los mutantes caminan por las calles de un lado a otro para dirigirse a sus destinos, pero en Central Park, para ser exactos en Great Lawn, una tortuga mutante de 15 años, de piel verde claro, ojos azul celeste y que en sus mejillas se pueden apreciar algunas pecas, dándole una apariencia adorable y inocente; el jovencito portaba una bandana naranja, vestía una playera negra con detalles rojo-naranja, una sudadera deportiva del mismo color de su bandana, solo que esta estaba amarrada en su cintura, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules tipo pescador y calzaba unos tenis negros con detalles blancos y naranjas; traía consigo su mochila donde también portaba su patineta.

El chico de nombre Miguel Ángel caminaba tranquilamente por la explanada del lugar, observando todo a su alrededor, desde los niños jugando, los novios besándose y las familias conviviendo, su expresión cambiaba constantemente, pasaba de una tierna sonrisa, a una conmovedora tristeza en sus ojos, pero después decide enfocar su vista hacia enfrente, su mirada se vuelve tranquila y continua su camino, pero no muy lejos de ahí, se encuentra un árbol Tulipero de 50 metros de altura, por lo visto Mikey va en dirección a él, y cuando finalmente esta frente al majestuoso y bello árbol, posa su mano derecha en el tronco.

-Hola amigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a verte- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa al acariciar la corteza del árbol- espero no te moleste lo que voy a hacer-

Fue entonces cuando el ninja prosiguió a escalar el árbol de una forma ágil pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su querido amigo ni a ningún animalito que vivía en él, cuando por fin, llegó hasta la parte alta del árbol, se acomodo en una de las ramas, para luego posar su vista en el horizonte.

-La vista es hermosa desde aquí…- susurro Mikey para después cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente

Luego su mirada empezó a admirar el hermoso paisaje que el alto árbol le permitía contemplar, cuando en una de esas su vista se enfoco en "La Protección", su expresión cambio a una de tristeza, mientras bajaba su mirada.

-_No tiene mucho que inicio mi primer año en la Preparatoria Roosevelt, y la noticia del "Humano Hamato" ya se extendió por todo el colegio, jamás pensé que mis compañeros de la secundaria esparcirían la noticia a todos sus conocidos, bueno, al menos gracias a esto puedo ver sus verdaderas intenciones y se quien quiere hablarme, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un vació, pensé que entre más grande fuera, encontraría a más mutantes que tuvieran el mismo ideal que yo…_- pensaba Mikey al momento en que su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la imponente construcción-_…pero estaba equivocado, creo que entre más grande soy, más solo estoy, ¿acaso soy el único mutante que cree que los humanos y los mutantes pueden relacionarse? al parecer creo que sí, porque si me pongo a pensar…mi familia tampoco cree en eso. Rafa odia a los humanos al igual que todos nuestros vecinos y compañeros de la escuela, él ha hecho todo lo posible por quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, incluso dejó de hablarme por dos semanas, aunque si Sensei no hubiera intervenido hubieran sido más, por un lado entiendo porque hace eso, en parte porque me quiere, y por eso detesta que me maltraten, pero lo siento Rafa…así soy yo, y tienes que aceptarme tal como soy. Con Donnie, bueno el normalmente esta de mi lado…bueno algunas veces, pero por desgracia en este caso no, ya que dice que es poco probable que el gobierno anule el pacto Divíd-deme, Divididos, División o como se llamé, que ni siquiera un apocalipsis mundial haría que ambas especies olviden sus diferencias y se unan. El Maestro Splinter, bueno ha pasado un año desde mi incidente con Theodore, fue en ese tiempo cuando también me pidió que abandonará mi ideal de los humanos, obviamente yo me negué a hacerlo, a partir de ese día no me hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, aunque no entiendo porque no continuó en persuadirme de abandonar mi idea ¿será porque muy en el fondo él cree lo mismo que yo? si es así ¿por qué no me apoya? Tal vez suene tonto o ridículo, pero algo me dice que Sensei nos oculta algo, y presiento que tiene que ver con los humanos, incluso he llegado a pensar ¿qué tal si…tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a mamá? Sea lo que sea, Sensei tampoco está de mi lado. Al parecer el único que me apoya es Leo, y me lo ha demostrado desde nuestra charla de hace un año, aunque no comparte el mismo interés que yo, cree en mi, y eso significa mucho para mí…aunque admito que por defenderme muchas veces lo metí en problemas, en nuestro último año de secundaria ocasione que perdiera amistades, su reputación estaba en juego, y además llegue a ocasionar conflictos entre él y Rafa. Me he metido en problemas no solo yo, también mis hermanos se ven involucrados por mi culpa, hay veces en las que me pregunto…¿Si vale la pena seguir adelante con este sueño?_-

Luego el pequeño de bandana anaranjada giro su cabeza hacia el horizonte donde contemplo el hermoso atardecer, al mismo tiempo la suave brisa comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Duro varios minutos así hasta que su celular sonó.

-Hola…-

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡¿En dónde rayos estas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?!- en la pantalla de su celular se podía observar a un Rafa MUY enfadado

-Rafa, tranquilo estoy bien, solo fui a dar una vuelta a Central Park-

-A sí ¿Y a quién le pediste permiso?- en la pantalla también se veía Donnie, quien no estaba tan enfadado como Rafa pero su cara también reflejaba molestia

-D, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecito como para pedirles permiso-

-Dame eso, aún así Mikey, debiste habernos avisar a donde ibas- contesto Leo quien tomo el celular para hablar con su hermanito

-Pues para tu información Leo…le avise a Sensei- respondió Mikey tranquilamente, pero antes de que Leo y los demás dijeran algo, se escucharon unos pasos

-Es verdad hijos míos, Miguel Ángel me llamó cuando las clases acabaron, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para él, trate de decírselos cuando llegaron, pero estaban tan alterados que no me dejaron explicarles- dijo Splinter quien se podía observar a lo lejos en la pantalla, Mikey sonrió triunfante al ver a sus hermanos pasmados por la revelación de Sensei- de todos modos tus hermanos tienen razón Miguel Ángel, ya es momento de que regreses a casa-

-Hai Sensei- después de colgar, Mikey guardo su celular, miro por última vez el horizonte y se dispuso a bajar del árbol, ya una vez en el suelo, el pequeño acaricio el tronco del árbol- gracias por tu hospitalidad amigo mío, ojala volvamos a vernos otra vez- sonrió ligeramente

Después, el ninja corrió hacia la salida de Central Park, una vez ahí tomó su patineta y se dirigió a casa.

…..

En la Residencia Hamato…

-Es increíble que Mikey no nos haya avisado- se quejó Rafa mientras se sentaba en el sillón e forma brusca

-No entiendo porque siempre actua así, si se trata de un berrinche, una venganza o una forma de desquitarse no veo la razón, al menos yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada- analizo Donnie dando vueltas de un lado al otro

-Sabemos que cuando Mikey está en problemas o algo le pasa siempre se pone distante, pero no comprendo porque hace eso si nos tiene a nosotros- se cuestiono Leo quien estaba sentado junto a Rafa. En ese momento, Splinter salió del dojo- Sensei, díganos una cosa ¿Mikey está bien o sabe si tiene algún problema?-

-No lo sé Leonardo, puede que Miguel Ángel este lidiando con alguna situación, aunque tal vez solo busca aclarar su mente- dijo Splinter deteniéndose a contestar la pregunta de su hijo

-Aún así ¿por qué no nos aviso qué iba a salir?- replico Rafa cruzándose de brazos- ya empieza a parecerse a mi-

-¿Ya ves lo que siente Leo cuando haces eso?- recrimino Donnie a su hermano mayor, el cual lo miro enfadado mientras apretaba su puño, por lo que el genio se puso al lado del líder

-Bueno, al menos Mikey le aviso a alguien, en cambio Rafa ni siquiera hace una llamada- esto causo una pequeña risa entre Donnie y Leo pero un disgusto por Rafa- de todos modos, no me pareció que no nos dijera nada-

-A mi tampoco-

-Opino lo mismo-

-¿Y por qué les molesta que Miguel Ángel no les dijera nada?- intervino Splinter curioso por saber las respuestas de sus hijos

-Porque al parecer Mikey olvido que tiene hermanos que se preocupan por él- contesto Rafa

-Es cierto, sabe perfectamente que si tiene problemas aquí estamos- apoyo Donnie

-No tiene porque enfrentarlos solo, nos tiene a nosotros, no importa lo crítica que sea la situación sabe que puede contar con nuestra ayuda- finalizó Leo

Al escuchar las respuestas de sus hijos, Splinter acarició su barba y meditó un poco, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Admiro como quieren y procuran a su hermano hijos míos, sin embargo, eso también me preocupa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron las tres tortugas atónitas por la respuesta de su Sensei

-Pero Sensei, es nuestro deber cuidar de Mikey ¿acaso ya lo olvido?- se quejó Rafa

-Concuerdo con Rafa, usted nos decía que debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros- apoyo Donnie

-Sí, usted nos dijo que la familia debe estar unida en las buenas y en las malas, y si uno tiene problemas que entre todos debemos ayudarlo- termino Leo

-Todo eso es cierto hijos míos, y es bueno que tengan presente eso, pero he estado pensando que Miguel Ángel no lo ve del todo así-

-¿Qué quiere decir Sensei?- cuestiono Leo curioso

-Verán, Miguel Ángel sabe que puede contar con ustedes si algo llegará a ocurrir, y de algún modo esto lo agradece, pero a la vez le aterra- esto último dejo confundidos a las tres tortugas, pero antes de preguntar Splinter continuo- así es, uno puede pensar o decir muchas cosas, pero la vida a veces nos pone pruebas o situaciones que jamás imaginamos, y nos vemos obligados a enfrentarlas. Así que no es que Miguel Ángel no confíe en ustedes, solo quiere su espacio para él mismo, porque llegará un día en el que su hermano y ustedes enfrentarán las pruebas de la vida...solos, y eso es lo que preocupa a Miguel Ángel, temé no estar preparado para cuando ese día llegue- al terminar, Sensei se dirigió al dojo, dejando a sus hijos en la sala pensando en sus palabras

…..

22:40 hrs

Fue un largo día para todos, cuando el menor de la familia llegó a casa, a pesar de la angustia que hizo pasar a sus hermanos, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle algo, aunque a Mikey se le hizo extraño que sus hermanos no le dieran un sermón o el regaño de su vida, decidió dejarlo así, había muchas cosas en su mente. Ahora Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero el menor de los Hamato seguía despierto, su cabeza no le daba tregua porque pensaba en lo que sucedió en el parque, cuando en ese momento, decidió ir a su ventana y contemplar el hermoso anochecer, como siempre en busca de su preciada estrella, hasta que por fin la encontró.

-Hola mamá- sonrió el ninja al ver a su "madre" pero esta no estaba tan brillante esta noche, su resplandor se veía débil, por lo que Mikey se entristeció al verla en ese estado- veo que tu también estas triste, de seguro es por mi culpa, Sensei dice que cuando los hijos están tristes o les pasa algo malo los padres se preocupan, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, lo último que quiero en el mundo es hacerle daño a mi familia y amigos. Sabes mami, tengo muchas dudas, y la verdad ya no se qué hacer, una parte de mi dice que las cosas no van a cambiar, que los humanos y los mutantes jamás podrán vivir juntos, que me resigne y siga con mi vida…pero otra parte de mi me dice que pasé lo que pasé no pierda la esperanza, que algún día mi sueño se hará realidad, pero que debo seguir adelante pesé a lo difícil que sea cumplirlo. De seguro estarás fastidiada por verme así de nuevo, cuantas veces te he contado lo mismo, mira aunque siempre acabo diciéndote que no voy a rendirme, hay días en los que… me es muy duro mantenerme firme, y más cuando estoy solo. Sé que Leo y Pete me apoyan, Donnie y Sensei tratan de hacerme ver la realidad, aunque sospecho que en el fondo están de mi lado, pero por alguna razón lo ocultan, y Rafa…bueno el solo quiere protegerme- el ninja dio un pesado suspiro mientras recargo todo su cuerpo en la ventana, luego volvió a ver la estrella otra vez- Dime mamá ¿alguna vez llegaste a sentir que el mundo estaba en tu contra? ¿tú también tenías sueños? ¿llegaste a meterte en problemas por ellos? ¿alguien estuvo a tu lado para apoyarte? ¿consideraste en rendirte alguna vez?...a quien engaño, jamás sabre las respuestas de esas preguntas, como desearía que estuvieras aquí, no sabes cuánto te necesito-

…..

Ciudad de México, Zona H, 21:47 hrs

Muy lejos de Nueva York, hay alguien en la zona H que pesé a lo tarde que es tampoco puede dormir, en una de las casa de esta ciudad, observamos a una niña humana de aproximadamente 11 años, de piel morena clara, cabello es negro que le llega hasta la cadera, lo trae suelto, sus ojos son castaño claro; vestía una pijama la cual consistía en un pantalón corto de color azul pastel, una playera sin manga azul rey con detalles azul cielo, y portaba un dije de estrella. Su nombre es Daniela Aguirre. La pequeña observa desde su ventana el hermoso cielo, su mirada parece buscar algo, y cuando lo encuentra.

-¡Aja! ¡Ya te encontré!- exclamo contenta la niña al ver una estrella, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca, y sigilosamente se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió lentamente y se asomo con cuidado, al verificar que nadie de su familia la escucho, regreso a contemplar el cielo- por fin apareciste, por un momento pensé que Leo tendría razón y no te vería esta noche, pero estas aquí, lo que significa que yo gané- sonrió la niña triunfante, pero al ver que la estrella no tiene el resplandor que la caracteriza, se pone triste- veo que tu tampoco estas de ánimos esta noche, ya somos dos. Sabes, aunque ya he hablado esto contigo y con Oli muchas veces, sigo sin comprender ¿por qué la gente no soporta a los mutantes? ¿solo por qué somos diferentes? jumh, era de suponerse, si entre nosotros nos despreciamos por ser diferentes como esperar a que aceptemos a otras criaturas- la pequeña apoyo sus brazos en la ventana y recargo su rostro en ellos, a la vez que emitió un suspiro- las personas… están equivocadas por juzgar a los mutantes, tal vez hayan surgido o algunos fueron creados por del Kraang, pero eso no los hace malos, tu origen no tiene nada que ver con las intenciones de la gente o de los seres vivos, yo creo que del otro lado el muro, hay mutantes buenos- la niña miro hacia el cielo de nuevo, enfocando su vista en la estrella- pero si te soy sincera, una cosa es que todo el mundo este en tu contra, eso no me importa, pero que tu propia hermana te ataque o te critique… no hay nada peor que eso-

En Nueva York…

- Quisiera saber si del otro lado del muro…¿existe algún humano qué tenga las misma ideas?- decía Mikey mirando hacia el muro

En México…

-Me pregunto si quizás…¿Habrá alguien qué piense lo mismo que yo? - susurraba Dani mirando hacia el horizonte

Al terminar sus preguntas, la estrella comenzó a brillar con una gran fuerza, la luz que emitía capto la atención de Mikey y Dani. Al mirar hacia arriba y ver tan asombroso y bello resplandor del cuerpo celeste, ambos chicos vieron contestada su pregunta con una respuesta afirmativa, por lo que inspirados por la fuerza de la estrella, tomaron una descisión.

-Es verdad, no puedo rendirme- dijo Mikey

-No debo perder la esperanza- comento Dani

-tal vez yo sea el único mutante que crea en esto-

-quizás sea la única humana con este ideal-

-pero apuesto que en la zona H-

-tal vez en alguna parte de la zona M-

-hay un humano-

-hay un mutante-

-que tenga el mismo sueño que yo... ¡Convivir con los humanos/mutantes!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mikey y Dani

-No volveré a dudar, quiero ver lo que hay del otro lado del muro, quiero conocer a los humanos, ser amigo de ellos, y para eso voy a continuar con mi sueño, "las cosas que valen la pena cuestan trabajo" eso me dijo Leo una vez, así que no importa cuántos obstáculos deba atravesar, no voy a rendirme, lucharé hasta lograrlo. Y cuando ese día llegue, quiero que mis hermanos, Splinter y Pete, estén hay conmigo y que juntos compartan conmigo la alegría de que mi sueño se hizo realidad, y sé que desde el cielo, tu podrás verlo también mamá…-dijo Mikey con una alegría en su mirada, aunque sus ojos azul celeste liberaban unas lágrimas mientras observaba la estrella

...

-Si pocos son los que creen que los humanos y mutantes puedan llegar a convivir, entonces con más razón no debo renunciar a esa idea, no voy a dejar solos a mis camaradas que creen y luchan por este sueño, juntos le demostraremos al mundo que puede ser posible que ambas especies podemos vivir juntas, y ojala algún día yo, mis hermanos, mis padres, Oli y Bianca podamos verlo realizado. Yo continuaré el sueño que dejaste pendiente, abuela…- dijo Dani cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y contemplar de nuevo a la estrella mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaño claro

Hubieran durado así de no ser porque el sueño comenzaba a derrotarlos, por lo que ambos chicos fueron a sus camas, dispuestos a dormir.

-Mañana será un nuevo día Kevin, así que hay que dormir para tener todas nuestras energías- dijo Mikey abrazando a su osito, para después apagar su luz y cubrirse con las cobijas- buenas noches..mamá, y buenas noches a todos los humanos y mutantes que apoyan este sueño-

-Buenas noches Citlalli- dijo la niña tomando su jaguar de peluche, para luego acomodarse en su cama- debemos descansar si queremos apoyar a otros mutanos a hacer realizar este sueño, así que vamos a dormir-

Luego de unos minutos, Mikey y Dani se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un duro camino les espera a ambos, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que enfrentarían en el futuro, aún así una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros, porque algo en su interior les decía que no estaban solos, que a pesar de la tempestad, no solo su familia o amigos, sino que también alguien del otro lado del mundo los apoyaría en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado, les mandó un abrazo bien fuerte y les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Cuidense y diviertanse, los quiero.<strong>


End file.
